Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic treatment apparatus and a method of controlling, by the ophthalmic treatment apparatus, beams and, more particularly, to an ophthalmic treatment apparatus for measuring pulse energy of a beam for treatment that is radiated to the treatment region of an eyeball and radiating a beam for treatment that is suitable for the treatment region of the eyeball and a method of controlling, by the ophthalmic treatment apparatus, beams.
Related Art
An ophthalmic treatment apparatus is used for the purpose of treating ocular diseases, such as glaucoma, a cataract, and macular degeneration. In this case, glaucoma of the ocular diseases is a disease attributable to an increase in the intraocular pressure of an eyeball, and a cataract is a disease attributable to the whitening phenomenon of the crystalline lens. Furthermore, macular degeneration is an ocular disease generated in the retina.
In order to treat various ocular diseases, the ophthalmic treatment apparatus radiates beams for treatment which have wavelength bands having different pulse energy. For example, the ophthalmic treatment apparatus may radiate a beam for treatment having pulse energy of a wavelength band of 1064 nm depending on the tissue of an ocular disease.
Meanwhile, a conventional ophthalmic treatment apparatus has been disclosed in “Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0063100” entitled “Apparatus for the Treatment of Ocular Diseases and Apparatus for the Diagnosis of Ocular Diseases.” The apparatus for the treatment of ocular diseases and apparatus for the diagnosis of ocular diseases, that is, the prior art document, discloses a technical characteristic in which an ocular disease is treated by radiating a femtosecond laser having a controlled focus to the vitreous humour within an eyeball so that a pressure wave attributable to laser-caused ionization and laser-caused absorption within the vitreous humour of a focal zone is generated.
However, the technical characteristic disclosed in the conventional prior art document is for treating an ocular disease by radiating the femtosecond laser to the vitreous humour of an eyeball and is problematic in that treatment efficiency may be deteriorated because treatment is performed without testing a laser having pulse energy suitable for different ocular tissue.